(Project) Yomi wiki policies
A note from the wiki admin Hi, I'm Bruce--one of the (and currently the only) admin for, and co-founder of, Yomi wiki. (Zal, another co-founder, created the wiki. Snail Racer was a former admin, and is currently on the wiki "council" as a "beaurocrat" (wikia's term for a staff member who isn't an admin, but still has some staff-level say). Scope of user conduct guidelines I want to make sure that whatever user conduct policies we have apply to all users--including admins and other wiki staff. Like any user, if I don't adhere to the guidelines, something should be done. I do feel it's important to take into account past contributions and character, but even admins can go on a tilt, and they need to be held accountable by the system (or the system isn't very good). Admin decisions I would personally like some say in being able to guide the direction of things (I wouldn't be an admin if I didn't feel I could make good decisions), but that also has to be kept... not so much in check, but even admins need to be answerable to something if they go off and do crazy or questionable stuff. One thing we'll have to figure out is how we go about voting on things, if we even do that. I.e. * Who decides what? * Does everyone have an equal vote? I sort of like that idea, but I'm also concerned about how an equal vote could be not-good in some situations (i.e. high level decisions that regular users may not make the best decisions on), so we can talk about that, too. Community ownership I want the wiki community to feel like they have an important say in things, rather than having experienced users trouncing on their decisions (I've had that happened to me on other wikis; it made me less interested in contributing). So I'm also interested in how we can do that. We'll figure things out as we go, I'm sure. Axioms Policies Policies are: * created collaboratively by the community. * go through a development stage. When the are sufficiently complete they are enacted. Things for us to decide * How do we want to decide a policy goes ahead? What is the process? WHat do other wikis do? Draft policies Manual of style draft Language * This is an English wiki, though some things can be in other languages. * US, UK, Australian, and New Zew Zealand English is okay. E.g. Color can be spelt Colour, or vice versa. * Any issues that arise will be handled on a case by case basis. When naming things * Italicise movies, products, YouTube video series'. * Wiki user guidelines Assume people are well-meaning Resources we can draw on What to do if an admin is abusing their admin privileges? * http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Why_staff_don%27t_remove_bad_admins * http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/How_You_Can_Work_Through_an_Admin_Dispute -- specifically: Reporting something: what is appropriate evidence? This blog post shares some good points, though to share my feedback to it: Manual of style Good example: http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Fanon%3AManual_of_Style Community guidelines http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Community_guidelines Category:Project